


Epifanía

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will y Hannibal conversan sobre tazas rotas, pero esta vez Will pone atención a eso de los viajes en el tiempo. ¿Es posible, acaso, que Hannibal sienta remordimientos?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Epifanía

Su hogar está vacío luego de que lo abandonara por tantos meses. Mucho antes de zarpar, incluso, Will siente que dejó su vieja vida apenas salió del hospital, cuando sus manos comenzaron a reparar el motor de la Nola.

Se acomoda un poco mejor en el colchón mientras su cuerpo malherido retoma el dolor de sus músculos. Y es que los últimos días han sido una tortura física, entre ser lanzado de un tren en movimiento hasta pasar por la camilla de un psicópata en una mala copia de Contracara.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, alcanza a ver las camas de sus perros, el polvo en sus muebles. Esta en eso, en este reconocimiento de su casa, cuando la puerta se abre e ingresa Hannibal, como si la situación fuera casi normal.

Es en verlo caminar que su vista se topa con el cuaderno negro en la silla al lado de la cama. Ahí Hannibal se sienta con calma muy fingida, tomando la nota e iniciando una conversación sobre tazas rotas.

Pero Will no lo escucha, salvo por encima, está demasiado cansado de esto, de este tira y afloja. El problema es que Hannibal no entiende. Carece de la habilidad para hacerlo, para entender lo mucho que le ha jodido la vida y cuantas veces le ha roto el corazón, lo mucho que siempre lo desilusiona (pero Will es el culpable por pensar que una criatura como Hannibal Lecter puede simplemente sentir empatía o culpa, como si fuera capaz).

El tema es que ahora, luego de Florencia y la sierra, tras tantos pasos mal habidos, Will no se siente capaz de perdonar. No ahora, con su cabeza ardiendo, la cicatriz en su frente palpitándole, el fantasma de Abigail abandonándolo completamente.

Silencio, Hannibal termina su pequeño discurso con sus metáforas a la vez que lo observa con ojos casi sentimentales, como si pudiera comprender que esta vez no hay retorno. Si tan solo fuese de verdad su congoja, si fuera real su expiación. Will no puede aceptarlo, si lo hace se perderá a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, es en esa línea de pensamiento, repitiendo las palabras de Hannibal en su mente, el énfasis duro en la taza rota, en si se volvería a armar aunque sea en su mente, que algo le hace clic. Una epifanía. 

—¿Por qué querrías cambiar el pasado? —pregunta, interrumpiendo el tópico de conversación, no pudiendo controlar una curiosidad llena de esperanza.

Un leve fruncimiento de cejas marca la cara de Hannibal—. Mi planteamiento del tiempo es antiguo. Desde mi adolescencia que he tratado de encontrar mundos diferentes en los que mi hermana no fue perdida.

Will se acomoda una vez más en la cama, con sus manos temblando un poco—. ¿Pero ahora, tus diseños siguen siendo solo por Mischa?

Hannibal lo mira solemne, unos segundos pasan hasta que responde—. Busco formas para evitar haber roto la taza —explica su metáfora-. Lo he estado haciendo en mi mente desde que te vi en la tabla de Cordell. Y luego, cuando te cargue en mis brazos —guarda silencio, como si ponderara lo que quiere decir—, al acostarte aquí, en tu confort. En recordarte Will, en Baltimore a mi lado.

Will traga duro y repite, casi mordiendo las palabras—, ¿por qué querrías cambiar el pasado?

Y Hannibal lo ve con algo a lo que Will no quiere ponerle nombre, inseguro (demasiado ilusionado)—. Para cambiar algunas de mis acciones. No trataría de abrirte la cabeza, entiendo que fue la peor de las soluciones a mis males —suspira con lo que en otra persona podría ser poner los ojos en blanco. Lo mira serio, y Will cree que puede leer aflicción en sus facciones cuando continúa—. Quizás incluso antes, esa noche roja contendría a mi bestia, seguiría tu consejo telefónico y esperaría por ti. Más tal vez, te trataría de tantos modos diferentes.

Cierra sus ojos y respira hondo. Jack vendrá acá, sabiendo cómo es Hannibal, cómo es él.

Hannibal es lo peor que le ha pasado, es una cruz que Will carga y que, _dios santo_ , quiere tanto tener con él. Esto tiene que ser Estocolmo, no puede haber otro motivo, piensa con diversión resignada pero a la vez tan pacífica.

Vuelve a mirar a Hannibal, tratando de comunicar la seriedad de estos sentimientos, la importancia de la honestidad cuando le pregunta—: ¿Estas arrepentido? ¿Podrías sentir remordimientos?

El rostro de Hannibal se convierte en inmutable, situación que solo sucede cuando no sabe qué decir (pocas veces ha pasado). Will no accede a sus pensamientos en la tensa espera de querer saber, de conocerlo.

Pero Hannibal sonríe al final, solo una minúscula acción de su boca, sus manos aprietan el libro y responde—: No sé si esto es arrepentimiento, nunca me he topado con este sentir, ni siquiera en la búsqueda de mis universos para Mischa. Solo sé que cambiaría mucho, Will, por ti.

Y Will asiente, en calma, como siempre cuando su cuerpo y su corazón toman una decisión antes de que él mismo la sepa. Asiente y abre sus brazos y Hannibal se para, aceptando, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cara, permitiéndose sentir su presencia.

—Trendremos que irnos de aquí —Will susurra en su pecho, sintiendo dedos en su cabello, atravesando sus rizos, cuando Hannibal se separa un poco del abrazo para observarlo incrédulo—. Tenemos mucho que conversar —murmura de nuevo, mirándolo fijo, mientras toma una de las manos de Hannibal.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —contesta Hannibal, su acento marcado y sus ojos brillando—, solo déjame aquí, estar así unos minutos. Me encargaré de todo, mi amado.

Y Will solo puede cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay estos dos me mataaan. Una de las cosas que me atan al Hannigram es lo gótico del romance y como este humaniza a Hannibal (algo que solo en la ficción puede suceder de una forma tan hermosa). Todo este tema del tiempo y el cuadernillo el Digestivo y la charla sobre tazas rotas siempre me han aparecido como una forma en la Hannibal reconoce que las cagó heavymente y que, tal vez no remordimiento, pero sí siente lo más cercano a estar arrepentido, algo que, para ser la clase de ser que es, es tan valioso para Will (quien obviamente tiene toda la razón en el break up ese capítulo, que hanners es un loquillo impulsivo que trató de COMERLE EL CEREBRO)  
> Oigan mis bellezas comentaristas, si quisieran pedir algún prompt, estoy abierta :D


End file.
